New Found Love
by Midnight7716
Summary: When Toothless changes into an Anthropoidic form and starts showing that he feels more than just friendship towards him, will Hiccup accept it? and if so... how is he going to tell everyone else? Anthro Toothless X Hiccup! Raited M for later Ch's.
1. The Change

WARNING: This story contains Anthro Toothless X Hiccup pairing. Yes, this means Yaoi! (Male X Male Shmexing time! XD ) If you don't like this kind of thing, Hit your back button NOW! No comments if you don't like it! _ Otherwise, enjoy! ^^

Chapter 1: The Change

It was a fine day in the village of Berk. Unusually fair weathered than usual around this time of year, probably since the dragons came to live there, it has gotten warmer. Not everyone is sure. It's been a year since the fight with Red Death. Hiccup was doing well. He had gotten used to his prosthetic leg, occasionally making adjustments on it to have it perform at it's best capability.

He was also making adjustments on Toothless' Tail fin. He had finally gotten to the point of having his dragon control the tail fin rather than himself so he could fly by himself once again. Toothless was overjoyed when he learned how to control the tail fin by himself and flew all over the place for hours before finally landing and practically collapsing from exhaustion, still letting off happy rumbles.

Today, since it was so nice and unusually warm, Hiccup decided to fly with Toothless over to the valley where they bonded. Toothless landed with ease near the pond, rumbling happily at the fact that he had mastered the new tail fin so quickly. "Great job buddy!" Hiccup said as he patted the side of his friends neck before getting off.

He took off the saddle and tail fin since they were going to hang out there for a while. He took off his own leg so it wouldn't rust when he went swimming. He took off his shirt and boots before hopping on one leg to the pond. He shouted with joy as he fell into the water and began swimming. He was happy that he could still swim with only one whole leg and half of his other, or else he wouldn't do this.

He looked at Toothless whom was standing at the shore, watching his rider have the time of his life. "Come on Toothless! The water's great!" Hiccup shouted to his friend with a huge grin on his face. Toothless looked at the water and slowly but surely began to wade into the water. He finally swam next to his companion and relaxed, letting his body float in the water. Hiccup suddenly had an idea and he swam closer to his huge friend. He began to climb on top of his back and laid down on it. Toothless let out a confused rumble at first, but relaxed when Hiccup got comfortable on his back.

Hiccup sighed contently as he began to sun himself on his friends back. "Man what a wonderful day" He sighed as he listened to the soft and steady heart beat of his friend through his scales. He would have fallen asleep to the sound if it wasn't for Toothless deciding to dive under the water. Hiccup let out a yelp as soon as the cold water hit his skin and looked around for Toothless. He came up out of the water a few yards away with a fish in his mouth. The dragon quickly gulped it down and rumbled happily. Hiccup suddenly remembered that he had skipped lunch so he was hungry too. His stomach confirming the thought with a deep growl.

He got out of the water and went and looked for the fishing pole that he had hidden away, but he couldn't remember where it was. He groaned as he put his prosthetic leg back on so he could go and look for it in all the possible places that he could have hidden it. Unfortunately, his search was in vain. He plopped down onto the grass and cursed himself for hiding it so well. Toothless had already caught and eaten seven more fish before coming out of the water and looked at his friend. He noted that he was unhappy and his stomach was making strange noises. He immediately understood that he was hungry and started hacking up a half eaten fish for his master.

The fish remains landed in Hiccups lap and he flinched. "Ugh!" He groaned as a look of disgust formed on his face. Toothless sat before him and watched him like the first time he did this for Hiccup. "Ugh you really want to do this for me again?" he asked in disgust. Toothless responded by looking down at the fish and looking back up at him. His stomach seemed to agree with Toothless, growling loudly in hunger. Hiccup finally gave in and went to wash the half eaten fish in the pond, getting rid of the slimy dragon bile it was covered in.

He cooked the fish over a fire that Toothless had created for him, hoping it wouldn't taste like his dragons innards like the first time he ate a fish from him. Once it was finished, he reluctantly took a bite of it. It wasn't too bad. He continued to eat his fish until only bones, scales and internal organs remained. Hiccup sighed contently as he leaned back onto his friend and looked up at the sky. "Well, besides the fact that I had to eat your half eaten fish offering once again, today was a good day." Hiccup admitted and Toothless grunted in agreement. Once they flew home, it was getting dark, but still surprisingly warm.

Hiccup got dressed in his night tunic and jumped onto his bed. He took off his prosthetic and laid down. Toothless took his place on the floor next to Hiccup's bed and curled up into a tight ball. Hiccup blew out the lit candle and pulled the sheets over him. "Good night Bud." He said sleepily, closing his eyes. Toothless purred in response and fell asleep. The next day, was quite a shocker though.

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He looked at the black lump on the floor, deeming it a Toothless and smiled. "Morning sleepy head." He whispered as he reached out to touch his head. But something was different when he touched him. He was touching Hair?

He jumped and looked at Toothless again. Toothless looked human, but he still had some of his dragon like features. He still had his black scales, those little horn ear looking things on his head, his wings, the sails on his sides and his tail, which was still missing one tail fin. His finger's ended as claws, though his feet were normal human looking, though black scales covered them. Toothless began to slowly open his eyes and he noticed that he still had those big greenish yellow eyes that could burn a hole through your soul with his gaze.

Toothless stretched on the floor and Hiccup finally noticed that he was naked and quickly sprang up out of his bed and hopped over to his closet, looking for cloths that would fit him. He Threw a pair of his pants at and shouted, "Cover yourself!" The pants landed an Toothless' head and he made a sound out of both surprise and annoyance. He shook it off and stared at it angrily, eyes silted like a cat's and growled. When Hiccup noticed that Toothless wasn't listening to him, he commanded him to put them on again. Toothless picked them up and stared at then, pupils dilating once again. Curiously, he put them on his head and made a confused purring sound.

Hiccup grunted in annoyance and took the pants from his friend's head. "Stand up." He said as he held the pants in his hands. Toothless understood, but he stood up like a dragon, on all fours. "Ugh No, stand up like me." said Hiccup as he gestured to himself. Toothless tilted his head and began to try and stand, but since he wasn't used to doing it all the time, he kept falling over until he decided to cling to Hiccup's bed for support. "Alright, you okay?" Hiccup asked, getting a nod in response. "Alright, lift one of your legs." Slowly but surely, Toothless lifted his left leg and Hiccup began to put the pants on him.

After he was done clothing Toothless, making holes for his tail, the sails on his sides and wings to fit through, he sat on his bed and put his face in his hands. "Ugh what am I gonna do? How'd you even get like this?" He didn't notice that Toothless had started exploring the room, touching things with his new hands and learning that opposable thumbs were the best thing ever. Hiccup looked up and saw that Toothless had grabbed his charcoal pencil and started drawing on the wall, which were only squiggles at the moment. "Toothless! No!" He froze and looked at his rider with his wide eyes.

Hiccup got up and took his pencil away from him. "Great, now I got to clean this up." he said as he glared at the squiggles on the wall. It looked like Toothless was actually trying to write rather that draw really, but Hiccup dismissed it as him just being curious. He looked at Toothless, whom looked like he was concentrating really hard on something.

". What are you doing?" he finally asked. Toothless suddenly started making noises, as if trying to talk! "Oh! Are you trying to speak buddy?" Toothless continued to try, but all he came out with was, "Ch- Chuuuuuuuuuuun. .. Chun?" Toothless flicked his ears and stared at Hiccup.

Silence filled the room. Hiccup stared at his now Anthropoid friend. He was admitting to himself in his mind that it was the cutest sound his dragon had ever made since he first met him. A smile grew on his face as he tried to hold back his laughter. Toothless recognized the gesture and smiled back. He had normal human teeth, but his canines were slightly longer and sharper almost like a vampire. Hiccup finally laughed a little. "Oh, Toothless" He began to scratch behind his head when the door swung open.

Stoick at the dragon, then at his son, then back to the dragon again. He sighed in an annoyed way and did a small face palm. "Hiccup What in Odin's name is THAT?" He finally questioned, gesturing to Toothless. "Uh Okay, I can explain sort of" Hiccup said worriedly. He explained how he found him like this in the morning and had no idea of how or why he changed into that.

". Does he know how he got like this?" Stoick asked pointing to Toothless who had gone and started messing with Hiccup's blanket, almost tangling himself in it. "Hey, Toothless." Hiccup addressed his friend and he sat up immediately, part of the blanket on his head covering half his face. "Do you know how you got like this?"

Toothless stared at the ground, once again looking like he was concentrating hard on something. Finally he shrugged and shook his head, getting rid of the blanket in the process. Hiccup sighed. "Didn't think so." "Well, he seems to understand our language now if we could just get him to speak."

Hiccup looked at his father after he made his comment. ". You seem to be taking this well" He said, wondering why his father wasn't freaking out and calling dragon a demon shape shifter or something. "Well, he's the one that saved you. I know that he won't hurt you intentionally." Stoick commented. Hiccup sighed. Finally, he was the understanding kind of father he always wanted.

"How are we going to tell everyone else?" Hiccup asked and immediately regretted his words. "I'll just have to hold a town meeting." Stoick stated as he stood and began to leave. "Meet you outside son." "Uh Yeah Later dad." Hiccup said before his father shut the door. He sighed and looked at Toothless, whom was looking through one of his sketch books now.

"What are you doing?" Toothless suddenly looked immensely happy, his ears perking up before he ripped a page out of the sketch book. "HEY!" Hiccup shouted as he tried to stand but forgot the he hadn't put on his prosthetic yet. He fell to his knee and hands and looked up at Toothless.

Toothless hadn't torn the page in half but ripped it out neatly so it wouldn't ruin the picture as he stared at it. He looked up at Hiccup and crawled over to him quickly and began making all sorts of sounds, attempting to speak. "Chuuu Chun! Chun! Chooooo! Cha!" Hiccup only stared at his excited dragon. Toothless pointed at the paper and tried to speak.

"Chuuuuuuuuuuu" Hiccup took the paper from his friends clawed hand and looked at the picture. It was a sketch he did a few days ago while Toothless was asleep. He drew him sleeping but added himself curled up next to him sleeping too. He looked back up at Toothless.

"You like it?" He asked and Toothless wagged his tail. Hiccup positioned himself so he was sitting and stared at the picture he drew. "Heh I think it's the best one I've drawn yet." he said as he huffed out a small laugh. He suddenly heard purring behind him. He hadn't realized that his dragon had moved behind him and was now breathing down the back of his neck.

He shivered at the feeling and turned to look at him. Toothless suddenly wrapped his arms around Hiccup's chest and waist and purred in his ear. "Uh Toothless?" He said quietly as a blush began to grow on his face. His dragon suddenly shifted his weight, making them fall over on the ground on their sides. "D'ahh! Ow. Toothless."

Toothless snuggled up against his backside and purred in his master's ear again. Hiccup's cheeks were now bright red. He looked back at his friend. His eyes were closed, sighing happily. He then realized what he was doing. He looked at the picture again and sighed. He was trying to recreate the picture. He laid there with his dragon for a while, letting him have his moment when he remembered that he needed to get up and get outside.

"Come on Toothless. Let me up." Toothless grumbled, unhappy that he had to stop holding his rider. After Hiccup put on his prosthetic leg and went outside with his dragon, whom was stumbling the whole way since he still wasn't used to walking on two feet, they were swarmed by his friends.

"Whoa, so it's true!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he circled Toothless. "Hmmm I hate to admit it, but he's kinda cute like that." Ruffnut admitted as she stared at him. "Well it looks like he could still fly if he still had his other tail fin." said Fishlegs' as he examined Toothless' tail. "Hey, can he still breathe fire?" asked Snotlout as he poked Toothless' cheek.

Toothless was beginning to get annoyed from all the unwanted attention he was getting and began to growl. He didn't want Snotlout's question to go unanswered, so he spat a small blue fireball at his feet making him jump. Toothless chuckled as he watched him jump. "Well, I guess that answers that question." Hiccup said sarcastically as he glared at Toothless. Toothless looked back at him, making his sad puppy face.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup and punched him in the arm. "That's for not telling us yourself!" she stated before kissing him on the cheek suddenly. "and that's for not hiding it." Toothless suddenly growled at her and forced his way in between them. "What's his problem?" she asked. Before Hiccup could answer, Toothless glared daggers at the girl and growled as if he was going to rip her in half any second. "Toothless." Hiccup said and Toothless turned to him and stared into his eyes. "Knock it off." Toothless grumbled at Hiccup's comment and flew up clumsily to the roof of his house. "Ugh He's been acting weird all day" Hiccup grumbled as he did a face palm.

Hiccup was harassed all day about his dragon's change and he had to explain the same story about twenty times before the word finally started getting around. Toothless stayed on the roof. He only came down when he was hungry or when he had to "answer the call of nature." Hiccup begun to wonder what he was so upset about when the evening was starting to creep across the island of Berk. When it was bed time, Hiccup got dressed in his night tunic and climbed in bed, only to be startled by a thump on his window. "Toothless! Jeez!" he said in surprise and his dragon crawled in through the window.

He suddenly hopped onto the bed with his startled rider and crawled around in a few circles before finally sitting down. "Toothless. Off the bed." Hiccup commanded, but Toothless remained motionless. He made a small growl before crawling towards his dragon. "Don't make me push you off. I don't want to do that." "Th- The- then D- doo- don- don't" Toothless muttered out. Hiccup froze in his place, shocked. "Did- Did he just speak?" he thought as he continued to stare at his dragon whom was now moving toward him. "You- you can Talk?" He asked as he backed away a little.

Toothless didn't stop moving toward him until they were face to face. He nodded slightly and moved so his mouth was near his ear. "I I've be- been pra- practice- .. ing all d-day for y-you." He managed to stutter out in a whisper before nipping at his rider's earlobe. Hiccup gasped at the action, but remained still, too surprised to do anything. Toothless moved down to his neck and began licking there.

Hiccup closed his eyes for a minuet, actually enjoying the feeling before the rational part of his brain took over. He opened his eyes and grabbed Toothless' shoulders, pushing him away. "Wha- What are you doing? You need to get off my bed!" He shouted as he tried to get his dragon off his bed. "Chuuuuuuun." Toothless whined as he tried to stay on the bed.

They tumbled and wrestled, a few growls and curses exchanged until Hiccup ended up above Toothless, holding his wrists down on the bed. "Alright! I got you! Now you gotta-" Hiccup began when he heard his door creek open. "Hiccup, Will you and that blasted dragon keep it-" Stoick began, rubbing his eyes, stopping his comment when he saw the position his son and dragon were in. " down? Hiccup? What are you doing?" Hiccup was confused at first but then realized what he was talking about when he looked back down at Toothless.

"I- Oh! No! No! I wasn't- We weren't! Ugh" Hiccup stuttered as he got off of Toothless, whom immediately sat up afterwards. "Ugh Okay, look, I was trying to get him off my bed and we somehow ended up like that when you came in, okay? That was what all the noise was about! Alright! I swear!" Stoick stared at them for a moment longer before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh We'll talk about it in the morning, I'm too tired to deal with this now. Figure out his sleeping arrangements, just please keep it down" Stoick left and Hiccup looked at Toothless in an annoyed way. "Well THAT could have gone better." He muttered. "Great, now my dad thinks I'm some sort of dragon sexual freak." Toothless grumbled in response.

Hiccup sighed, tired from wrestling with his friend. "Errrr Fine, you can sleep up here, but only for tonight, got it?" Toothless purred happily and wiggled his body slightly. He suddenly leaned towards him and gently licked his lips. Hiccup froze once again, feeling a tingling sensation run down his spine as Toothless licked him.

After he was done, he turned a few more circles in the bed and laid down to go to sleep. Hiccup sat there, frozen from what had just happened. "Too- .. Toothless? Did you just" He stopped his sentence, fearing that he might say something to make his dragon continue his actions. He slid under the covers next to his friend and laid on his side so he was facing away from him. It's was going to take forever for him to fall asleep and he knew it.

Lemony parts to come! ^^ Okay, apparantly someone doesn't like the fact that I like to write in bold. Usually the websites I submit them to take care of that for me, but since this one didn't, I changed it myself... So there. anyway, read and review if you want... I don't really give a care. XD


	2. The First Time

WARNING: This story contains Anthro Toothless X Hiccup pairing. Yes, this means Yaoi! (Male X Male Shmexing time! XD ) If you don't like this kind of thing, Hit your back button NOW! No comments if you don't like it! _ Otherwise, enjoy! ^^

OMG! Lots of lemony goodness! XD

Chapter 2: The First Time

Hiccup awoke the next morning and shivered. The weather was back to being it's normal cold self again, storming outside like crazy. "Ugh... I've lived here my whole life and I still hate the rain... You'd think I'd be used to it by now..." Hiccup grumbled to himself before attempting to get up, but he realized quickly that something was holding him in place.

He looked down at his body and saw black scaly arms wrapped around his chest and a tail curled around his waist. Toothless had shifted positions so he was holding his human closely in his arms. Hiccup felt himself blush as he struggled a little. "Toothless! Let me go!" No answer, that's when he heard soft rumbling snores coming from his dragon. He was still dead asleep.

Hiccup grunted in annoyance as he turned over to face him, still in his grasp. "Toothless! Wake up!" He shouted as he watched Toothless' ears twitch to his voice. Toothless let out a small rumble in protest and tightened his grip on him, pulling his small body closer to his. "D'ahh! Toothless!" Hiccup's blush grew deeper when he felt his dragons body press up against his.

Toothless was slim, but that didn't mean that he didn't have hard muscles. He struggled a little more before feeling... "something" rub against his lower body, near his most sensitive area. "TOOTHLESS!" This time the dragon sprung awake to the sound of his master's augmented voice.

He blinked a few times before looking at his rider and grinned happily. "Hiiiiiiiiiccup!" He purred as he snuggled against him. "Toothless! Stop it!" Hiccup shouted as he felt their lower bodies rub together again. He suddenly did something that he didn't expect to do in this situation. He let out an involuntary moan.

"Toothless..." They both froze, both surprised at what he just did. "Uh..." before Hiccup could speak again, he saw a sly grin form on his friend's face. Toothless suddenly grinded his hips into Hiccups, causing him to gasp in surprise. "Toothless!" The dragon purred and began licking his riders neck.

Hiccup blushed furiously. He felt like he was trying desperately to shove him away, but he was overpowering him somehow... not even budging. It also felt like the temperature in the room had increased to the point to when he was starting to sweat from it.

"Toothless..." he moaned involuntarily again as his dragon started to nip at his neck near his collar bone. He hadn't realized it, but Toothless had climbed on top of him, still grinding their hips together. It wasn't until he felt Toothless' clawed hands start to pull up his tunic that he seemed to regain enough strength to push him away. "Toothless! Stop!"

Toothless rumbled unhappily, but got off of his human and watched him sit up quickly. "Wh- What was THAT?" Hiccup shouted making his dragon flinch. "Why were you-? I mean... Er... Never mind... I don't wanna know." "I... Th- thought yooooou li- liked iiiiit..." Toothless murmured, surprising Hiccup completely. "He thought I-" He then remembered the way he moaned before. Toothless suddenly leaned forward and licked Hiccup's cheek, slowly but surely moving towards his lips.

Hiccup was completely frozen, his body and mind having a conflict with each other. His mind screaming at his body to push his "overly affectionate" dragon away before something weird happened. His body begging him to just stay still and accept what was happening, begging him to enjoy the new feeling.

He shuttered a little when his dragon's forked tongue finally reached his lips, rubbing against them softly. He closed his eyes as he felt his blush deepen even further. "... I love you..." Toothless whispered gently before hesitantly pressing his lips against Hiccups.

Hiccups eyes shot open after he heard those three words, staring into his dragons yellow green eyes. He unknowingly opened his mouth slightly and Toothless invaded it with his tongue quickly, exploring everywhere he could reach. Hiccup moaned again as he felt his friend's wet muscle tickle the inside of his mouth, once in a while gently caressing his tongue.

He felt shivers go down his spine, but for some reason, it was pleasurable. He grabbed his dragons shoulders and actually started forcing him closer, like he wanted to merge with his body somehow. It was when Toothless had started rubbing his thigh that his rational mind finally took control and he shoved him away again.

Toothless looked at him with a questioning look on his face as Hiccup stuttered. "I- ... I gottah go! I'll- I'll see ya at breakfast!" The human quickly rushed out of his room and into the bathroom, leaving his confused dragon behind. As soon as he shut the door, he lifted the tunic and stared down at his throbbing erection. "Oh my Gods..." Hiccup murmured as he did a face palm. "I guess I am a dragon sexual freak..."

Later, after his hard on subsided and he went down to eat breakfast, Hiccup wouldn't even look at his friend, let alone acknowledge him. He stared at his food for what seemed to him like an hour before Stoick told him to eat and went on with his usual "you'll never grow to be a real Viking if you don't eat something" rant.

He also didn't make eye contact with Astrid when they were walking around. Toothless had once again perched himself on top of his house, refusing to come down. Hiccup decided that it was where he was practicing his speech. Astrid noticed that Hiccup was deep in thought about something, but didn't want to pry him of what it was. The last time she did that, she got lifted into the air by Toothless after he grabbed her while flying, and went for a crazy ride on him too.

Before Hiccup knew it, evening was already starting to come. Astrid had kissed him good bye, but after she did, he actually found himself comparing her kisses to Toothless'. Astrid always smashed her lips into his, usually after punching him in the arm. It actually only felt good when she kissed him for the first time. Toothless' kiss was hesitant, but there was the feeling of need behind it. Like he wanted more.

Hiccup put on his night tunic and some loose pants before climbing into bed. He noticed that Toothless had taken his place on the floor once again. "... Too- Toothless?" he stuttered out. His dragon's ears twitched at his voice to show that he was listening. "Um... Well, now that your like this, it's probably uncomfortable sleeping on the floor huh? If- if you want... You can sleep up here until we make you a bed. Okay?" Toothless looked at his rider with a surprised look on his face, which quickly changed into joy and bounded onto Hiccups bed.

After turning a few circles, he settled himself down next to Hiccup and let out a content sigh. Hiccup thought for a moment before scooting himself over to his friend, feeling the heat emitting from his smooth scales. Toothless looked at Hiccup, once again surprised, before wrapping his arms around his body and purring.

Hiccup blushed as he felt his friend's arms embrace him, feeling his biceps against his shoulders. He felt his own hands start to explore his dragons new body. Feeling his muscular chest and stomach. Toothless let out a purr from the treatment and nuzzled his head against Hiccup's.

The Night Fury had started gently rubbing his hands on Hiccup's small body as well. He pulled off his rider's shirt, getting a moan of protest sinse the room was cold. He pulled him closer to keep him warm, but that didn't stop him from pawing at him, touching his soft skin.

"What's wrong with me... Why am I letting this happen?" Hiccup thought to himself as he felt the muscles on his friends back. Toothless had climbed on top of him once again, licking and nipping at his neck, eliciting gasps and moans from his human.

His wings shuttered when he felt Hiccup's hands find their way to his hips. He had taken off his shirt earlier, but not his pants. "Toothless..." Hiccup managed to pant out as he started loosening his friends pants. The dragon followed suit, taking off his rider's pants as well.

They both groaned when the cold night air reached their shafts. Toothless didn't hesitate to grind his hips into Hiccup's, rubbing their erections together, making him gasp. He let out a rumbling purr as licked his master's lips again.

"Toothless?" Hiccup gasped out. The dragon stopped his movements and looked at his rider. "Uh... Are we... gonna... Um..." Hiccup was afraid to ask. Toothless decided that he should ask before continuing his actions. "Hiccup..." His speech had gotten much better, he didn't stutter anymore. "Will you... mate with me?"

Hiccup noticed how soothing his dragons voice was. He had always wondered what he would sound like if he could speak, he just never imagined that he'd ever hear it. He hesitated, honestly unsure weather or not he should say yes or no.

"... Yes..." His answer slipped out, almost unintentionally. He blushed as soon as he answered. He knew that he was going to be on the bottom. Toothless purred happily at his response and nuzzled his neck. Hiccup felt his friend's shaft get closer to his hole, pressing up against it. He groaned at the feeling as Toothless let out a soft growl.

He finally felt it enter him and start pushing in deeper, gasping as he felt his muscles stretch around it. It hurt at first, but after it subsided, it felt surprisingly good. "Too-oothless..." he stuttered as he held onto his shoulders, taking in the feeling of having his friend inside of him.

Toothless kept pushing in all the way to the hilt before stopping all movement, wanting his new lover to calm himself a little before actually starting. Hiccup panted, feeling the dragon's shaft pulse inside of him. His muscles twitched, tightening around Toothless for a brief moment, causing him to make a soft growl.

When he was sure that he had gotten used to the feeling, Hiccup reached his arms around his friend's back to brace himself for what was coming next. Toothless shifted slightly before bucking his hips forward, making him let out a small moan. Hiccup had to bit his lip to keep himself from shouting, lest he'd wake up his father.

The Night Fury bucked his hips again and again, gradually speeding up his pace. Hiccup buried his face in the crook of his neck and shoulder and let out soft moans, hoping that his friend's body would muffle his slowly increasing volume. "Oh... Gods... Toothless... Ahh..." The pain he was feeling earlier had quickly gone away and was replaced with immense pleasure, sparking up and down his spine.

He suddenly felt like he needed more, but he was afraid to ask. "Toothless... Ha- harder...?" Toothless smirked a little before bucking harder into his fragile human, causing him to quickly bury his face further into his neck to muffle his shout.

"Ho-holy shit..." Hiccup cursed quietly in pleasure. It was better than he thought. He was going to be surprised if his father didn't hear anything. Toothless' next thrust made his shaft brush up against something inside of Hiccup, causing him to gasp. "Toothless!" He whispered loudly.

Toothless purred and aimed for that spot again, and again, thrusting hard into it. "Ahh! Gods! Harder!" Hiccup moaned loudly, then quickly covered his mouth, remembering that he had to be quiet. "Oh Gods... Please tell me dad didn't hear that!" he thought to himself quickly as he continued to let out soft moans.

Toothless however enjoyed how his human was enjoying this so much that he could barely contain his voice and bucked even harder with a new found strength. Hiccup let himself look down at their lower bodies, watching his dragon penetrate him deeply.

He looked at his erection and quickly grabbed it, beginning to pleasure himself even further. "Toothless... Deeper... please..." Hiccup moaned quietly and his hand pumped up and down his engorged shaft. "Fu-Fuck... I Can't... Hold on."

Hiccup felt himself reach his peak and finally came all over his and Toothless' lower bodies. His inner muscles tightened around the dragon's shaft, finally bringing him to his peak as well. He cummed deep inside of his rider and let off a rather loud growl.

It felt so hot to Hiccup as his friend released his seed into him, he had to cover his mouth with his free hand to keep himself from screaming in sheer pleasure. "Gods... Toothless..." Hiccup moaned one last time as he felt him pull away. Toothless snuggled up next to Hiccup, stroking his hair as his wings wrapped around them both.

"I love you..." He purred into his ear as he continued to snuggle against his new mate. "...I love you too..." Hiccup whispered before falling asleep in his lovers arms. The next day, Hiccup woke up first again. It was slightly warmer out, but still pretty cold.

Hiccup looked at himself and groaned. He was a mess. He suddenly heard a knock on the door. "D'AHH! Ugh! Who- Who is it?" he stuttered. "Who do you think it is?" said Stoick's gruff voice from the other side of the door. "Crap!" Hiccup thought to himself as he quickly got up to try and figure out what he was going to do.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Stoick asked as Hiccup heard him begin to turn the door knob. "Eh! NO! No! I'm... Not decent!" Hiccup said, realizing a second later that he was telling the truth. "Oh, alright, well, I just came up to let you know that breakfast is ready, I already ate cause I need to meet up with Gobber about a few things. Alright?" Stoick stated from the other side of the door, letting go of the door knob.

"Alright Dad. I'll see ya later." Hiccup said, trying to sound calm. "Alright. Bye." Stoick said before leaving. After hearing the front door shut, Hiccup let out a breath that he realized that he was holding. "Oh, Thank the Gods he didn't find out..." He sighed.

"Hiccup?" said a familiar soothing voice. Hiccup turned to face the bed, seeing the Toothless had woken up. "Oh... uh... Morning..." Hiccup stuttered. Toothless looked at him for a while until Hiccup realized what he was doing. He was "checking him out." He blushed furiously and turned away.

"Don't stare at me like that." Apparently Toothless had gotten out of his bed cause the next thing he knew, his new lover's black scaly arms had embraced him and he whispered into his ear, "But I like making you blush." It caused Hiccup to blush even more and looked at the ground. "Jeez... who knew you were such a perv?" Toothless chuckled at the comment and licked his cheek.

"Ugh... we need to clean up." Hiccup mumbled as he got out of Toothless' embrace. His ears perked up and eagerly followed his human, excited to take a bath for once. He started forming plans of what he should do to his mate during that time. Hiccup shivered all of a sudden. "Oh man... I've got a bad feeling now..."

YAY! As you can see, I got it back from one of my friends in DA! Thank NCDarkness for that! X3 Hope you enjoy! The next chapters are coming soon! XD


	3. Secret Revealed

WARNING: This story contains Anthro Toothless X Hiccup pairing. Yes, this means Yaoi! (Male X Male Shmexing time! XD ) If you don't like this kind of thing, Hit your back button NOW! No comments if you don't like it! _ Otherwise, enjoy! ^^

Chapter 3: Secret Revealed

Hiccup got to his bathroom and found buckets of hot water ready for him. His father must have put them there for him before he left. He sat down and poured a bucket over himself and began scrubbing. Ridding himself of the dried substance of last nights events. He froze and blushed as he remembered. "Good Gods... It really happened didn't it?" he thought to himself as he resumed scrubbing.

It wasn't just some crazy dream, Toothless really did penetrate him. He looked down at himself, the filth was gone, but why did he still feel dirty? Unconsciously he reached down and felt the rim of his anal canal, it was stretched slightly from being used, not to mention sore.

He moaned from the soreness and pulled his hand away. "Jeez Toothless, did you have to be so rough?" he thought to himself as he scrubbed at his hair, only to freeze again. He remembered how he kept moaning for him to go harder. He blushed at the thought and shook his head. "Ugh... I'm never going to be able to forget that..." he admitted to himself out loud.

"Good... That's what I was going for." A familiar voice whispered behind him. Hiccup practically jumped to the roof before backing away from the voice and into a wall. "AGH! Dammit Toothless, what the hell?" "Dammit, that's like the third time he's snuck up on me!" He thought to himself as he sat down against the wall.

Toothless only smiled and laughed. He was sitting on the ground, naked. "Toothless, I'm using the bathroom right now, you gottah wait your turn!" Hiccup shouted, pulling his knees to his chest to cover himself. "Who says I can't bathe with you?" his dragon questioned as he began to crawl towards him. "And why are you covering yourself? I've already seen you naked."

Hiccup blushed as a sly grin plastered the Night Fury's face. "Shut up! And I said so! So leave!" Hiccup complained, trying to get him to leave. Unfortunately, he had forgotten how stubborn his dragon was. Toothless suddenly pounced on him, pinning him to the wet floor.

"Toothless! Down!" Hiccup cried as he tried to struggle. "Get off, your filthy!" Toothless looked down at himself, then back to Hiccup. "Your fault..." He purred before getting off and dumping a bucket of water over himself and scrubbed. Hiccup blushed, remembering that the dried substance on his dragon was his own seed rather than his dragons.

"Shut up..." he said again as he looked away. He glanced at him and found himself checking his friend out this time. His scales glistened from the water, making midnight blue sparkles all over him. Hiccup blushed at the sight. "Jeez... are all dragons this beautiful when they're in a humanoid form?" he thought to himself as he scratched the back of his neck.

He heard a purr and turned to see that his friend had began to crawl towards him. "Toothless..." He backed away until his back was up against a wall again. He shivered as the dragon got closer to him until they were face to face. Toothless looked at him with silted eyes and moved his head to the side of his rider's and licked his earlobe.

"Ahh... Toothless! What are you-?" Hiccup whined as he tried to push him away. Toothless nuzzled his ear and continued to groom it. "Giving you a bath silly." Hiccup froze at the dragon's reply. "Feels more like your trying to make another mess." Hiccup countered as he let his friend continue to groom his ear.

Toothless chuckled at his master's remark and nipped playfully at his ear. "I love you..." he whispered before nipping at his ear again. He whispered those three words over and over, as if he'd been wanting to say those words to Hiccup for a really long time. "... How long?" Hiccup asked, making his dragon stop and look at him in slight confusion. "How long have you had these feelings for me?"

"... Since we had out first real flight together." he replied, brushing his lips against his riders. "You mean when we nearly died?" Hiccup asked, remembering the fall those two had and nearly running into a bunch of rock pillars. "Yeah... I knew we were meant to be together forever when you proved that you could let me fly like my old self, before I lost my tail fin." Toothless purred before nipping at his lover's neck.

Hiccup blushed... He loved him for that long? He wrapped his arms around his dragon and hugged him tightly. He suddenly felt his head being pressed against his friend's chest and gasped a little. "Listen to it, Hiccup..." Toothless purred as he held him in place. The rider listened to the steady heart beat from inside his lover's chest and sighed.

"It belongs to you and only you..." Toothless finished as he hugged him a little tighter. Hiccup blushed at his words. He knew that he had definitely been practicing his speech if he could say such beautiful things like that. Everything about his dragon just seemed so beautiful.

"Toothless...?" The Night Fury looked at his human as he looked up at him. "Mine belongs to you too..." Hiccup admitted. He knew he had felt this way about him for a long time, but just brushed it away as a friendly feeling. Toothless purred at his words and bumped his forehead gently against Hiccup's.

They both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "Hiccup..." "Yeah...?" "...I want you again..." Toothless purred against Hiccups lips. "...Me too..." Toothless let out a soft growl before pinning Hiccup to the wet ground and kissing him softly.

Meanwhile, Astrid was with Ruffnut wondering why Hiccup hasn't come to the Forge yet. "It's not like him to not come here. He loves coming here." "Oh, would you stop worrying about him? He probably slept in a little." Ruffnut stated as she continued dumping fish into the feeding bowls for all the dragons. "Well..." Astrid began to say before hearing a shout coming from the direction of Hiccup's house. "Oh my Gods! Hiccup!" She ran off towards the house, leaving a confused Ruffnut behind.

Toothless was on top of Hiccup again, thrusting deeply into him. Hiccup's back was facing his dragon, his face pressed to the ground as he reached behind him pulling Toothless closer. "Gods! More Toothless! I want- More! Ahh!" Hiccup shouted, no holds barred on his voice this time since his father was gone, figuring that no one would hear him.

Toothless growled loudly as he bucked harder into him, almost at his peak. He reached down and began stroking Hiccup's erection roughly, wanting him to release with him. "Ahhhh! Toothless!" Hiccup shouted one last time as he came with him, feeling the familiar burn rush through his body.

Toothless pulled away from Hiccup, getting a whine of protest from loosing the feeling of having him inside. They both panted, Toothless on his knees, Hiccup sprawled on the ground on his stomach. Toothless suddenly grabbed the last bucket of hot water and poured it over himself and Hiccup.

"D'Ahh! What was that for?" Hiccup shouted as he quickly sat up, but slouched when he felt a shot of pain go up his spine. "We're supposed to be bathing, remember?" Toothless said slyly as he began rubbing his hands all over Hiccup's body. Hiccup blushed as he began letting his hands explore Toothless' body too.

They were about to kiss again when the door was suddenly kicked in and they froze. Astrid stared at them with wide eyes, not believing what she was seeing. "Wha-? What are you-?" She stuttered, not really sure what to accuse them of. She had heard Hiccup shouting like he was in pain, yet here we was, bathing... with his dragon!

"Astrid... Uh... We..." Hiccup stuttered before hearing a low growl from Toothless. Astrid finally put two and two together and winced at the image that popped into her head. "Were- were you two..." She began, not really wanting to ask. "... F-Fucking each other?"

Hiccup sighed, seeing no way to talk his way out of this and Astrid had her answer. She looked at Toothless whom was staring daggers at her once again, his eyes silted like a cats. "...So that's why you always seemed to have a problem with me... huh?" Astrid asked Toothless, looking to the ground. Toothless growled a response, not wanting to speak around her. "Hiccup... Why? Why didn't you tell me?" "Eh... Well... I sort of just... found out myself..." Hiccup stuttered as covered himself as best as he could.

"... I thought we had something..." Astrid said sadly as she began reaching towards Hiccup. Toothless growled harshly and crawled in between them, wrapping his powerful arms around his rider. "Toothless..." Astrid began before being interrupted by Toothless. "He's mine! You'd better stay away, or I'll tear you limb from limb..." Astrid gasped, finally realizing that he could speak. His voice sounded dark and harsh, almost demonic.

"Toothless." Hiccup grasped Toothless' arm, making him look at him. "Please... Don't make this any harder than it is..." Toothless stared at him for a while before growling in defeat and getting up to walk away. Later, Hiccup got dressed and met Astrid in his living room. There was a moment of awkward silence between them until Astrid finally spoke. "So... I guess we're... not together anymore... huh?" "... Guess not." Hiccup finally answered as he scratched the back of his neck in both embarrassment and shame.

"I didn't want you to find out this way..." "It's okay." Astrid interrupted, making Hiccup stop. "... Honestly... I kind of felt us growing apart for a while now... and you two stayed so close... I guess, in a weird way, I sort of saw it coming... I just didn't think that it'd really happen though." "Astrid..." Hiccup said in disbelief. But it was true, since they got together, there had been more awkward moments between them, and as time went by, they spent less and less time together, kissing each other less and less.

"... You're okay with this?" Hiccup asked. "... Yeah... He really does love you, I can see that... He wouldn't do anything to ever hurt you." Astrid stated. "... But if he ever does, You can expect me to have a new Night Fury rug in my living room." Hiccup flinched at the thought. "Make sure you tell him that." "Um... Alright..." Hiccup sighed.

"So... can you keep this a secret?" "From your father, yes... From the others, most likely not." Astrid stated and watched as Hiccup looked at her, confusion on his face. "You know how Ruffnut and Tuffnut seem to be able to tell if someone is hiding something...?" "Right... they'll harass and pummel you until you tell... Can you at least let me be the one to tell them?" Hiccup finished. "Sure." "Thanks..."

"Well, you'd better get back to Toothless." Astrid commented before standing up and started towards the door. "Ehm... right." he stuttered as he followed her and opened the door for her. "Um... Astrid?" Astrid turned to look at him. "... Thanks for not freaking out and killing us both." "Heh... No problem." she said as she let a small smile grow on her lips.

"Oh and a word of advice, if you two are having 'relations' in your house, try to hold back your screams. I think you worried everyone in the village." Hiccup blushed at her last words. He shut the door and leaned against it. "Was I really THAT loud?" he thought to himself as he covered his cheeks.

A little bit later, he found Toothless perched on top of his house once again. "Toothless! Come down from there!" he shouted up to him, getting his attention. Toothless glided down to his rider and quickly embraced him. "Are you okay? She didn't harm you did she?" He shouted in worry as he examined his body. "I hate it when she punches you!"

"No Toothless, she didn't punch me." Hiccup replied, making a small chuckle at how much his dragon was overreacting. "... She didn't kiss you either... did she?" He suddenly asked, his eyes slitting in anger. "If she did, I'll burn her to a crisp..." Hiccup's eyes widened. "NO! No! Toothless! She didn't kiss me either! She didn't lay a finger on me! I swear!"

Toothless let out a purr of relief, embracing Hiccup again. "Good... cause I don't want anyone laying a hand on you... My mate..." Hiccup blushed at his words before he was suddenly pulled into a kiss. "Too- Toothless! We're outside! What if someone see's?" he stuttered as he tried to push his dragon away.

"I don't care..." Toothless purred and nipped at his neck, causing him to let out a soft moan. "Toothless..." "Oh my Gods..." a voice said behind them, making them both jump in surprise. It was Ruffnut who had spoken. She was holding Astrid in a head lock, apparently she had been giving her a noogie earlier. The other teens were behind her.

"Oh jeez..." Hiccup muttered as he turned away, hiding his blush. He definitely didn't want them to find out THAT way. "... So that's it..." Ruffnut began as she let Astrid out of her grip. "I was wondering what you were yelling about, Hiccup." Hiccup's blush deepened. "Ohhhh... I really was that loud!" He thought miserably to himself.

If she had heard, who knows who else heard him... Possibly even his dad. Astrid suddenly punched Ruffnut in her arm before speaking. "So, you're all not going to tell a soul... RIIIIGHT?" She cracked her knuckles, making all of the teens freeze.

"Nope, not a soul!" Fishlegs shouted out, not wanting his face punched in. "I won't even tell a rock!" Snotlout agreed. "No Ma'am!" Both twins shouted in sync. "Good." Astrid said before turning to Hiccup and Toothless. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Hiccup smiled weakly. "Thanks guys..."

Oh boy! Just one more chapter! XD


	4. Unbroken Love

WARNING: This story contains Anthro Toothless X Hiccup pairing. Yes, this means Yaoi! (Male X Male Shmexing time! XD ) If you don't like this kind of thing, Hit your back button NOW! No comments if you don't like it! _ Otherwise, enjoy! ^^

Last Chapter! XD

Chapter 4:

It had been three days since Astrid and the others found out about Hiccup and Toothless' relationship. They decided to go to the valley when they wanted to spend some... "intimate" time together, so no one would hear them like that day.

Every once in a while though, Toothless wasn't able to control himself and as soon as he got a chance, he dragged Hiccup to the nearest secluded spot to at least make out. This time however, behind a house at the edge of a forest, he wanted more than just sweet kisses from his master.

Hiccup felt his lover's clawed hands make their way under his pants and start grabbing his ass. "Mah... Toothless... Someone's... Gonna see..." he moaned in between kisses, not really bothering to try and make him stop.

Toothless ignored the protest and continued groping his rider's firm ass, forcing him forward so their clothed erections grinded up against each other. Hiccup gasped at the feeling, still not used to the feeling. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the feeling, he thought it would feel like his first time every time.

"Hello? Anyone back there? I heard a gasp." said a voice from around the corner of the house and Hiccup recognized it immediately. It was Gobber. Quickly, without really thinking, he shoved his confused dragon into the forest and turned to face the wall of the house, hitting his hand against it in the process.

"D'ahh!" Hiccup shouted right before Gobber appeared from around the corner holding a torch. "Lad, what are you doing back here?" "Oh! Heeeeeeey... Gobber! I was just uh... ya know... hanging out here..." Hiccup stutter, trying to act as if nothing happened. "Uh huh... What were you gasping and shouting about? And what was that sound?" Gobber questioned.

"Uhhh... I was uh..." Hiccup said hesitantly as he looked at the wall, trying to think of an excuse. He saw a large spider on the wall and he had his excuse. "I was... trying to smash this spider!" He quickly picked up a rock and slammed it down on the spider, killing it instantly. "... heh, heh... got it." "Oh... okay..." said Gobber as he stared at the splattered remains of the spider on the wall.

"... Where's Toothless?" "Oh crap..." hiccup thought to himself quickly before saying... "Uh... he's probably in the forest somewhere. I'll go look for him, okay." "Well, alright lad, be careful out there, okay?" the older Viking stated before leaving. "Will do!" Hiccup shouted after him before running into the woods.

He finally found his friend in the valley where they met and ran up to him. "Whew... that was close..." "Hiccup?" Toothless asked before turning to face him. "Yeah?" "... are you... embarrassed to be my mate?" Hiccup felt his heart sink down to his stomach after listening to Toothless' question. "N-No... Toothless. How could you..."

"Well, every time someone comes around, you shove me away, like we're doing something wrong... like you're embarrassed to be so close to me in public..." explained Toothless as he turned away and started to draw squiggles in the dirt. "Toothless..." Hiccup couldn't believe what his dragon was saying to him. He didn't understand. He needed to tell him.

"... The reason I push you away whenever someone comes around is cause I don't want them to find out that we're together... because if they do... who knows what they would do... to you." Toothless looked at him with questioning eyes. "If they found out, they wouldn't understand or accept us... they'd probably send you away, or worse... k-kill you..."

Hiccup stuttered out, chocking a little at the thought. "I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I do that... okay? ... I love you... With all my heart." After a small pause, Toothless smiled and quickly embraced his mate. "I love you too... you useless human..."

Hiccup chuckled at the comment. "And I suppose that's payback for when I called you a useless reptile, right." "Sort of." Toothless replied before claiming his lovers lips with a deep kiss. "Shall we continue where we left off?" "Yes..." Hiccup brought his mate's lips back down to his. No more words, no more worries... just him and his dragon... his lover. Silence was all around them and all that could be heard there were crickets and their lovemaking.

The next day, Hiccup awoke in his bed and found Toothless sleeping beside him. He smiled and cuddled up next to him, burying his face into his scaly chest. "Morning sleepy head..." Toothless murmured as he opened an eye to look at him.

"Morning..." Hiccup placed a small kiss on his chest before leaning up and kissing his lips softly. "HICCUP!" Shouted Stoick's voice from the door making both of them jump and separate from each other, Toothless falling off the bed in the process. "DAD!" Hiccup gasped in horror. "What in Thor's name are you doing?" Stoick shouted, pointing to both of them.

Toothless sat up and growled at him, angry that he had interrupted them so rudely. "Oh dear Odin... pleeeeeeeease tell me this isn't happening..." Hiccup thought quickly to himself be for getting up and putting himself in between them. "Get out of the way son! I need to teach this demon a lesson!" Stoick shouted, making Toothless growl in return.

"No! Please! Dad! Don't hurt him!" Hiccup shouted back, standing his ground in front of his massive father. "Don't argue with me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Stoick bellowed, making his son flinch. "The demon needs to die!" "But Dad! I love him!" Hiccup shouted before flinching at his words.

Hiccup expected what would come next, a even louder shout, alerting the rest of the village, or being struck, one of the two... but he heard him stutter, something his father rarely did. "Y-you... What?" Stoick stuttered out before Astrid and the other teens came in the room and stood next to Hiccup, completely blocking Toothless from his view.

"Wha-? You all knew?" "Yes. Please don't hurt him Stoick. Please?" Astrid replied quickly, trying to end the conflict. "... Hiccup..." Stoick choked out. Hiccup only stared at the ground, expecting his father to kill Toothless, then exiling him and all his friends. "... You really... care about him... THAT much?"

Hiccup looked at his father straight in the eye with a look on his face to say that he was dead serious. "Yes..." The moment of silence seemed to last for hours until Stoick finally did something that no one had ever expected him to do in his life.

"I-... I Think I N-need to lay... Down... For a... moment..." He mumbled in a dazed way before fainting. Yes, the Mighty Chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast... fainted. "D-... Dad?" Hiccup stuttered, completely shocked at what had happened. "Wow... Better than him killing Toothless right?" Snotlout stated sheepishly, making everyone glare at him.

Stoick awoke a few hours later in his favorite chair, blinking the fuzzy view from his vision. Toothless was soaking a rag in some cold water when Stoick noticed him. "Ugh! You-!" Stoick stuttered as he tried to stand up. Toothless quickly went over to him and grasped his shoulder gently. "Don't move. You'll just fall over again." he stated before putting the wet rag on his forehead.

Stoick grumbled, but did what he was told and stayed seated. Silence enveloped them as Toothless rubbed the wet rag gently on his forehead. "So..." Stoick began after clearing his throat. "How long have... you two been...?" "Together?" Toothless finished, making Stoick flinch. "About five or six days now..."

Stoick shivered as the image of his son with Toothless in bed popped back into his head again. "So... apparently... You've chosen my son..." "as a mate? Yes." Toothless finished again before going back to the bucket and soaking the rag in the cool water again.

Stoick stared at the ground. "Wh-... Why Hiccup? Why not another dragon... A FEMALE dragon?" "... He saved my life... Helped me fly again. It's just as you Vikings say. 'A downed dragon is a dead dragon.' I would have died if it weren't for your son." Toothless responded as he watched the water ripples hit the sides of the bucket. "And he's understanding... That's one of his strong points."

Stoick continued to stare at the floor boards, listening to Toothless' words. He never heard of anyone caring so much for his son, not even Astrid. He glanced up at Toothless' face, whom was still looking at the ripples in the water as he soaked the cloth and saw pure joy while he was talking about his son.

"So... You really care for my son? For more than just the... Uh... Mating?" He asked, wanting to be sure. "Yes... I've never loved anyone more in my life... and honestly, I'm centuries older than even you, Stoick." Stoick thought for a moment, getting held up with the "centuries old" part before deciding what he was going to do.

Hiccup came through the front door, carrying a basket filled with fish and mutton for lunch. He noticed that his father was awake and quickly rushed over to him, leaving the basket behind. "Dad! Oh, thank Odin, you're alright..." he said, relieved that he didn't hit his head on the ground too hard. "Um... Are you... Still mad?"

"Stoick sat up straight and looked at his son. "Well Hiccup Toothless and I have been talking and..." he began, glancing over to Toothless whom had started raiding the basket for all the fish and a bit of mutton. "Well... I guess... I'm okay with this... He really does care about you... so I guess I can allow it..."

Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha- ... REALLY?" "Yeah... Hiccup..." Stoick sighed before scratching his head. "Well, so much for grandchildren..." Hiccup blushed at his father's comment. "But know this son. If he EVER breaks your heart, I'll be sure to mount his head over the fireplace. Got it?" Stoick stated before finally standing and walking out of the room.

"Ugh... Why does everyone suddenly want to make my dragon into furniture?" Hiccup thought to himself as he grumbled to himself. "Oh, yeah... that's right... He's my boyfriend now..." He turned to Toothless and addressed him. "So Toothless... You somehow convinced my dad to accept this relationship?" "? All I did was answer his questions." Toothless stated simply as he walked over to his human and handed a mutton leg to him.

Hiccup chuckled before taking a bite of his mutton. "But there was one little thing that I didn't tell him..." Toothless stated as he sat next to him. "Hmm? Was that?" Hiccup asked, his mouth still a little full. Toothless leaned over so his mouth was next to his ear and dropped his voice into a low and lustful whisper. "I didn't tell him how good you smell when your aroused..."

Hiccup blushed and gasped in embarrassment, nearly choking on his food before turning to face his dragon. They both stared into each other's eyes for a while before Hiccup finally smacked his friend's head playfully. "BAD dragon..." He stated, but obviously didn't mean it. Toothless laughed before catching his mates lips with his own for a heated kiss. Finally, they didn't have to hide anymore.

YAY! Welp! That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! X3 There will be more one shots from me though! You'll see! ^^


End file.
